Music From the Heart
by MissWitch250
Summary: Oneshot songfic about what happened after Prom Night during the 2002 Carrie remake.


Music from the heart.

A songfic/sequel to Carrie the 2002 movie. It's about her life after she goes away from the cops. She stays at Sue's uncle's house with his new wife and two sons.

Chapter One  
Beauty from Pain

I sat up in the car, trying to wake up from my nightmare. My mother was dead, she wasn't coming back. Chris was dead too, I had nothing left to fear. Well, except for being found, but that wasn't going to happen, Sue told me so.

I turned to look at Sue. She looked back and smiled. I didn't know how anyone could still smile after what we've been through, especially Sue. Her boyfriend had died, horribly, and it was my fault. I had lost control of the 'gift' God had bestowed on me. I stared down at the blonde wig in my hands.

"It's gonna turn out all right. Nobody knows that you're alive, you can start over. besides, you look hot as a blonde." Sue was trying to cheer me up, I knew that right away, but that didn't help the awful feeling in my gut. I had almost killed the people that I actually cared about. Miss Desjarden was almost electrocuted, and Sue was just lucky that she wasn't at the prom at all.

As appalling as it sounded, I didn't feel any regret to the others, the ones that died. It was a tragedy, but given the chance to change it all, to go back to being bullied by Chris and Sue, to being tormented and tortured by Mother, well, I wouldn't change a thing. With a small sigh, I turned on the radio, and tried to fall back asleep, but I could only think.

_The lights go out all around me  
One last candle to keep out the night  
And then the darkness surrounds me  
I know I'm alive  
But I feel like I died_

The moment I exit the car in Florida, and Sue returns home, all of the ties to my past life will be severed. Carrie White will officially be known as 'dead'. It was a depressing thought, but it needed to happen.

_And all that's left is to accept that it's over  
My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made  
I try to keep warm but I just grow colder  
I feel like I'm slipping away_

Sue and I had decided to change my name for the time being. I was trying to get used to being called 'Cassy', but it just made me remember Principal Morton. The prom stills just feels like a bad dream, and that any minute I'll wake up in my bed, that I'll still be Carrie.

_After all this has passed  
I still will remain  
After I've cried my last  
There'll be beauty from pain  
Though it won't be today  
Someday I'll hope again  
And there'll be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain_

I know that in a few years, all this will be forgotten, and nobody will ever think that it was caused by an outcast with psychic powers. I know that soon, I'll be able to come back with my real name, and only a few people will see any connection. But now, I just feel like crying. Soon, I'll be all alone, again. With nobody but God to talk to. But will he listen? I've killed people. I just hope that Sue's right when she says that this will make me stronger, give me more control.

_My whole world is the pain inside me  
The best I can do is just get through the day  
When life before is only a memory  
I wonder why God lets me walk through this place_

All I've known is pain, and sacrifice, and my religion. Mother would always be the one to guide me, to how me the way I must go.

'_no, not must, the way _she_ wanted. I was just a clueless sinner to her._' I thought bitterly. Because of her, I was a freak. I can't even remember a time when she was nice to me.

Why would God make me stay with her, why would He let me obey her? What did I do? Was it because of my telekinesis? Was I truly a witch? Or did he just love to torment people?

"Carrie, calm down!" Sue called out and I jumped out of my thoughts, suddenly, the car lurched and swerved and I realized that I had been 'holding' the car.

"s-sorry." I said softly, embarrassed about losing control again. Sue just smiled again.

"It's okay, you seemed pretty out of it." I didn't even try to understand.

_And though I can't understand why this happened  
I know that I will when I look back someday  
And see how you've brought beauty from ashes  
And made me as gold purified through these flames_

I had calmed down considerably, and I took back every bad thought I had about God. This expiration _will_ make me stronger. What happened wasn't my fault. It was just what happens when a bunch of bitter teens pull a nasty prank on a psychic freak. Okay, even to myself that sounded weird.

A small laugh escaped my lips and soon I found myself laughing, Sue joining me. We weren't laughing about what happened, we were just glad to be alive.

_After all this has passed  
I still will remain  
After I've cried my last  
There'll be beauty from pain  
Though it won't be today  
Someday I'll hope again  
And there'll be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain_

"I'll come visit you every month. I phoned my uncle, he said that you can stay with him and his family. I told him that your name is Cassy Wright. They don't know about the fire, not yet at least." I looked down at my feet and Sue patted my knee sympathetically. She was so helpful and I had no idea how I was going to pay her back. I had no idea that I was actually _worth_ helping.

_Here I am at the end of me  
Trying to hold to what I can't see  
I forgot how to hope  
This night's been so long  
I cling to your promise  
There will be a dawn_

"What if they don't like me, or they wonder why I'm there, or I lose control and burn their house down, or ki- hurt them too." I didn't want to say the other world, it made what happened seem too real. I felt a deep fear clutch my heart at the thought of hurting Sue's family. Were we really just laughing a moment ago?

"Don't worry, they'll love you, I told them that you'd been kicked out of your house by your dad. It happened to my cousin Duke enough times that Uncle Bernie'll buy it every time." Sue smiled and this time, I smiled back. I hoped that she was right.

_After all this has passed  
I still will remain  
After I've cried my last  
There'll be beauty from pain  
Though it won't be today  
Someday I'll hope again  
And there'll be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain_

The sun was just rising and it was about another three hours until we would reach Florida. We had been driving for about three days, and tonight I wont be sleeping in a motel. My stomach grumbled and I began to hope for a restaurant.

"so what is your family like?" I asked, trying to distract my mind from my stomach. Sue concintraited on the road as she answered me.

"Well, their all nice, especially Evan, but he went to collage last year. Uncle Bernie said that you'd have his room while he's away. I thought that you'd stay there until you worked enough to afford to buy an apartment." I thought about that plan and nodded. It was a good idea.

I let out a large yawn and leaned against the window, enjoying the feeling of the cold glass against my forehead. All too soon, I found myself asleep, dreaming about nothing and everything all at once.

* * *

OKay, first chapter. At first, I was just going to make a collection of one shots and be done with it, but now I want an actual story. I hope you enjoy.


End file.
